A covering with flip panels for use, for example, as a quilt, wall hanging or floor covering.
Coverings with ornamental designs are used for a variety of purposes, including area rugs, bed coverings and wall coverings. An area rug provides the room with warmth and as an insulative surface to attenuate noise of traffic across hard flooring such as tiles, wood or linoleum. A bed covering or quilt is used for both its warmth and as a central focus for an interior design of a living room, bedroom, etc. Wall coverings are primarily used as an ornamental feature in interior design.
A covering with at least one flip panel comprises a base made of a suitable material, for example, a textile, and a flip panel joined to the base. The flip panel comprises a second material, which may be thinner than the first material. The flip panel is joined on one side to the base, along a line on the base that substantially divides the base into first and second symmetrical sections. Preferably, each section of the base displays a different visual effect or appearance.
The flip panel has a first surface and a second surface. The design on the first surface of the flip panel is different than the design on the second surface of the flip panel. The flip panel is joined to the base in such a manner that the flip panel may be flipped to expose the first section of the base with the first surface of the flip panel, while covering a second section of the base. Alternatively, the second section of the base with the second surface of the panel are exposed, while covering the second section of the base. Thus, a user may alter the appearance of the covering by turning the flip panel from one orientation to the other by flipping the panel about the flip axis.
In an alternative embodiment, a plurality of flip panels are joined to the base, allowing greater flexibility in the choice of the exposed design.